Zutara, Taang, Sukka: Post War
by LACV
Summary: We look into the lives of the Gaang after the war. Post war 4 years. Sukka, Sukla, Zutara, Taang, Azuchan and Jetzula
1. Chapter 1

_This all takes place in the fire nation. The Gaang is living in the Zuko's palace. Except Iroh who's living with the Earth king. It's been five years since the war. Katara is 19, Zuko 21, Sokka 21, Suki 19, Toph 17, and Aang 17. Suki and Sokka are married and Suki is about to give birth any day now. Zuko is going to propose to Katara. Aang and Toph are happy together and in love._

Narrator: Katara woke up to see his face. Zuko. He was already awake. His arms were wrapped around his waist. He leaned in to kiss her when a they heard a knock.

Servant: My Lord and Lady breakfast is served in the main hall.

Zuko: Okay we will be down in a couple of minutes.

Servant: yes my lord.

Narrator: The servant left the couple.

Katara: I'm glad he's gone or else I wouldn't be able to do this.

Narrator: She leaned in for a kiss but before their lips met there was another knock at the door.

Sokka: Hey you guys get up. We need to talk. Meet us in the study.

Katara: okay we're coming.

Narrator: As soon as Sokka left Zuko tried to kiss Katara but she blocked him with her hands.

Katara: This sounds important so let's wait till tonight.

Narrator: So they get dressed and rush to the study. Everyone is there Toph sitting on Aang's lap in a chair, Sokka standing next to Suki who was sitting in a chair.

Zuko: So what's this all about?

Aang: Azula has escaped.

Katara: How? That's not possible. Wasn't she and Ozai locked up in the Boiling Rock. It's impossible to escape.

Suki: Not it's possible. Don't you remember Sokka, Zuko, your Dad and I escaped?

Toph: Yeah but I thought you upgraded it.

Zuko: When did she escape?

Suki: Today at dawn.

Aang: I don't think we have anything to worry about with the world's best warriors and benders here.

Toph: Aang's right. We could easily beat. It's going to be six against one.

Zuko: Ok so we just wait until she's here. Since everybody is here I have an announcement to make.

Narrator: Zuko stood behind Katara and told her to close her eyes. She did as she was told. Zuko pulled out a carved blue pendant on a red velvet cloth and tied around her neck.

Zuko: Open your eyes.

Everyone: Oh my gosh.

Katara: Zuko…..I will marry you*kisses him*.

Toph: Since we're all making announcements here I have something to say. It may shock you but I know you are all going to support me her. I am pr…

Aang: KATARA HOW COULD YOU! DON'T DO THIS I STILL LOVE YOU.

Narrator: As soon as Aang realized what he said he turned and looked at Toph who had tears in her eyes.

Aang: Toph come on. You know I didn't mean that.

Toph: I only know that you love Katara not me.

Aang: TOPH STOP BEING STUPID. WHEN I SAY I LOVE YOU I MEAN IT. NOW WHY DON'T YOU TELL US THIS ANNOUNCEMENT!

Toph with tears in her eyes: I'M PREGNANT!

Narrator: And with that said she stormed out of the room with the door slamming behind her.

Sokka: Oooooooooooooooooh!

Suki: Sokka shut up. Aang this is big shocker to all of us.

Aang crying: I called her stupid.

Katara: Aang this isn't your fault.

Toph: !

Sokka: Suki stay here.

Narrator: They all ran to check on Toph. She was in the courtyard with someone else.

Zuko: Azula.


	2. Chapter 2

Azula: I know you all want to kill me right now I know you do but if you can find it in your hearts to forgive me please. I know I was a monster back then but I've changed now.

Sokka: NO! We will not forgi….

Suki holding her back: Sokka it's time.

Katara: Oh my gosh Suki are you sure?

Suki: How can I not be sure about the pain I'm feeling. It's intense.

Zuko: We've got to get you to the infirmary.

Narrator: Out of nowhere someone shoots at them.

Toph: IT'S COMBUSTION MAN!

Aang: Sokka you take Suki to the infirmary while we take care of him. Toph I don't want you to get hurt, I mean you're p...p...p

Toph: I'm pregnant. And don't act as if you care.

Aang: I'm just trying to help.

Narrator: Suki and Sokka rush to the infirmary. And Combustion man aims at Toph; Azula jumps in front of her and creates a fire wall. As soon as the shot and fire wall make impact she gets thrown to the ground. And blows Combustion man to smithereens. Everybody stares at Azula and she scrambles to her feet and runs. She runs as fast as her burnt feet could carry her. Then she spotted a familiar place. She walked towards the pond. Five baby turtle ducks swam to her. It was her mothers' favorite place. She stared at her reflection. Blood running down from her temple to her cheek. Then she heard screaming not far from the pond. She ran to where the screaming was coming from. It was the infirmary. Suki was giving birth. She entered the room to see that there were no midwives or doctors there. Azula stared to the ground and saw Sokka on the floor, unconscious. She ran to Suki to check how dilated she was. She had been in labor for almost an hour and the baby's head was starting to come out.

Azula: Suki I need you to push.

Suki: !

Azula: That's it just one more ok. You can trust me.

Suki: !

Baby: !

Azula: it's a girl… she's so beautiful.

Suki: Thank you Azlua, I mean it. We may have had our ups and downs but I know deep down that you have changed.

Azula: Wow. That means alot especially coming from a person I tried to kill. I never thought you would forgive me. My whole life has been turned upside down by dad. At the age of 13 he raped me and said if I told anyone he would kill me. And he also said that I had to follow his every command or else he would do it again.

Narrator: At this moment Azula was crying hard her hands were shaking. For a moment you could have sworn she was 7 years old again.

Azula*reaching out to the baby*: Do you mind?

Suki*handing Azula the baby and smiling*: Of course not.

Narrator: The baby started cooing when Azula started making funny faces at the baby. At the sound of cooing Sokka woke up.

Sokka: Huh what happened?

Narrator: As soon as he said that the rest of the gaang came in.

Katara: AZULA! Give the baby to Suki and step away from them.

Narrator: Azula slowly gives the baby to Suki and runs out of the room to the pond.

Sokka: Suki what happened….

Suki: Sokka I want Azula to be the baby's godmother.

Toph: Are you insane.

Aang: She tried to kill us multiple times.

Suki*pointing to Zuko*:And so did Zuko.

Zuko: Yeah but I changed and I learned that the hard way. My face had to pay the price. And besides she was on my fathers' side

Suki: YOU WEREN'T RAPED, WHERE YOU? DID YOU GUYS EVER STOP TO THINK WHY SHE WAS LIKE THAT! OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T! YOU WERE ALL TO BUSY THINKING ABOUT ZUKO, POOR ZUKO,POOR BABY, HIS FATHER BURNT HIM. BUT DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK ABOUT AZULA…YOU ALL KNEW WHY ZUKO USED TO BE BAD…YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT WHY AZULA WAS BAD….

Sokka: You mean is bad….just leave her alone and let her find somebody else to bother or kill…..

Suki: NO, I WILL NEVER EVER TURN MY BACK ON PEOPLE WHO NEED ME…..WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM SOKKA…I KNOW YOU HAD A HARD TIME ACCEPTING ZUKO BUT HE WAS JUST AS BAD AS AZULA….I'M GOIN G TO GO CHECK ON HER!

Narrator: She walked out of the room not realizing that Katara had taken the baby and that she had just given birth but after all she had been through worse. She turned the corner to see Azula sitting on a stone edge in front of a turtle duck pond crying.

Suki: Azula are you okay? I'm sorry about everyone back there and especially So…..

Narrator: Before she could finish her sentence she was stopped by a soft pair of lips….it was Azula.

Suki*pulling back quickly*:Azula?

Azula: I'm sorry. It's just….I'm in love with a man I know will never love me back so I'm trying to get him off my mind.

Suki: I understand. You see Sokka fell in love or is in love with the moon spirit and I know he'll never love me like he loves her.

Azula*hugging Suki*: I know he loves you.

Suki*standing up*: Goodnight Azula. Should I talk to Zuko about getting you a room?

Azula: No I'll be fine.

Narrator: Suki gets up and leaves Azula not knowing that Sokka had been watching all of this and was now furious.


End file.
